


What Makes You Think You're All I Need?

by luckizuru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kamukura Has Feelings, Kamukura's tired of Komaeda's shit, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru
Summary: Kamukura's bored of routine.Komaeda's scared to speak up.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	What Makes You Think You're All I Need?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Billie Eilish's song 'Bored.'
> 
> I recommend checking it out. It inspired this fic somewhat, as I listen to music to calm down.

"So you're leaving? Really, Komaeda?" Kamukura crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway to the staircase.

"What? You don't want me to? That's bullshit. I always leave. You know this."

"You're leaving immediately after. It's... unusual."

"What? Isn't this the agreed terms? I leave after we finish?" Komaeda's hand leaves the doorknob, and he's turning towards Kamukura. "Why do we even keep doing this? Aren't you fucking bored of it, yet?"

"Komaeda. Please. Just come back to bed. You suggested that, and I complied..."

"So yeah, you are bored already." He leans against the door. "Why the fuck are you doing this then?"

"Komaeda. I've been doing this for you. I've never... I want you. I've wanted you, okay? You clearly showed you weren't interested in a long term relationship so I settled for hook-ups. I'm tired of being left alone," Kamukura sighs, shifting his weight and leaning against the other side of the doorway, "Just stay for once. Give me some false sense that you're mine and let me wake up next to you for once."

"You think I don't want that?"

"You made it clear you didn't."

"Things change, 'Kura. And it scared me that it changed."

"So you thought the best way to go about this was to leave straight away? Not even ask what I wanted? Just leave, though you want the same?"

"Yes. God, yes. 'Kura, I know, I'm stupid." Komaeda starts slipping, sliding down the door until he's sitting on the floor with his back against the door.

"Then come back to bed. You want this just as much as I do. Come back to bed with me. We'll wake up together, we can make breakfast together. Komaeda, please..."

"Why? Why me?"

"Komaeda, please, oh my God. Come to bed with me. Let's go to sleep. Why? Because I love you. Why you? I don't know why, but it's you. I want you. Just you."

"You don't even know why you want me?"

"I do. Somewhere down I know I do, but I'm tired and my lower body hurts. I'll tell you in the morning." Kamukura's already walking towards him, helping Komaeda off the floor and leading him up the stairs.

"I never agreed to this," Komaeda says, halfway up the steps.

"Then either go back down and leave, or come with me."

Komaeda makes no move to leave, so Kamukura continues leading him up the stairs and back into his room.

"So everytime you've told me you've loved me..." Komaeda starts, already slipping his clothes off.

"I wasn't lying and it wasn't just 'in the moment.' I meant it." He decides to aid Komaeda, already undoing and slipping the belt from it's loops.

"And... You were patient for months..."

"I told you I only wanted you, didn't I? I was willing to wait." Kamukura tilts his head and presses a kiss to Komaeda's cheek. "And you've come around?"

Komaeda nods, stepping out of his jeans. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long..."

"It was worth it. I don't mind." Kamukura pulls him onto the bed, forcing him to lay down with him.

"So... We're..."

"Yes. Yes, we're a thing. Dating. Whatever you'd like. Please."

"...Okay. Good, I was worried I was reading something wrong."

"I've told you that I've loved you multiple times and you think I don't want to call you mine?"

"I... I don't know. I–"

"It's alright. You're fine," he nuzzles Komaeda's neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too, 'Kura." Komaeda presses a kiss to the top of Kamukura's head.

When they wake up in the morning, Kamukura's already at it after Komaeda wakes up, kissing anywhere he can reach.

"You're really just going for anywhere, huh?" Komaeda jokes, and as soon as his sentence is over, Kamukura's sinking his teeth into skin on Komaeda's chest. "Ow! That hurt!"

"We had a strict no-kissing rule. I think I'm allowed to to kiss where I'd like," he huffs. 

"...You're literally under my shirt."

Kamukura pulls his head out from under Komaeda's shirt, sitting back. "Shut up."

"I was told we would be making breakfast together?" Komaeda asks, leaving the bed and raiding one of Kamukura's drawers for sweatpants.

Kamukura nods, getting up as well and hugging Komaeda from behind. "Mmm, I have pancake mix."

"Pancakes are fine with me. Now, let go. I'd like to be able to put my pants on.

"Those aren't your sweatpants," Kamukura points out as he pulls away.

"Shush. I know they're yours."

"Mhm. I'm gonna go brush my hair out. Feel free to go downstairs." Kamukura kisses him once again before taking his leave. 

Komaeda waits downstairs, bouncing his leg as he sits on the couch. He sits for five minutes, and then there's footsteps pattering down the stairs.

"We settled on pancakes, yes?" 

"I think so."

"Mmm, come on, then."

"Hey-! Did you just grab my ass?"

"Hm? No. Why would I ever? My hands are covered in flour."

"I don't trust you. If there's a fucking flour hand print on my ass, you're getting it."

"Getting what exactly?"

Komaeda rolls his eyes and runs two fingers over the supposed hand print of flour. "You liar! You did grab my ass!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never." Kamukura continues pouring the batter onto the pan, trying to keep his deadpan and stoic front.

"You– I'll get back at you for this. Not only did you grab my ass, but you lied about grabbing my ass as well!"

"Pancakes are ready," Kamukura announces, flipping the last pancake onto the plate.

"I can't believe you changed the subject like that. I won't let you get away with this."

"Mhm, sure. Grab the syrup and then we can eat."

"Bastard," Komaeda huffs as he grabs the syrup, following Kamukura and walking out to the dining room.

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> So... Anyone catch that hint at bottom Kamukura?


End file.
